Because of Him
by Syn'ri
Summary: Because of Gokudera's harsh words, Haru knew she still had a chance with Tsuna. It was because of him she knew she had a one up on the beautiful Kyoko. Read the bottom author's note, please! Tsuna/Haru Slight Gokudera/Haru, only if you really squint.


**Disclaimer:** Oh, the possibilities if I actually did own Katekyo! Well, I don't and I won't, so there!

**AN: **Just a little something to add to the Haru/Tsuna section since I find some pride in knowing it is bigger than the Tsuna/Kyoko section. And I plan to keep it that way.

* * *

A sigh fluttered across pursed lips as Miura Haru puffed out her cheeks in slight indignation as she watched the trio trek down a familiar path towards Namimori Middle.

One Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and...Sasagawa Kyoko made their way to their respective school with smiles and warm laughter. At least, there was some coming from the determined brown haired young man with the kind eyes and the slight oblivious fair haired young woman with the kind smile.

Haru wanted to jump out and join her friends on their way to their first day of their last year at Namimori, but she knew she couldn't show her face with such annoyance written across her cheeks. Not with them being so close together, and his eyes so kind.

He loved Kyoko. She knew. She had never tried to deny it, and she knew it would be futile to do such. It would get her nowhere, and it would only hurt her more when she saw how blissful he became around their class idol.

However, she had very little trouble ignoring it.

Haru was a perceptive girl no matter what anyone thought of her ditzy demeanor. She didn't get into Midori Middle, one of the top and elite schools in Namimori, just because her family had a little bit of pocket change. That would be an insult, and she never would have made it passed the front door.

No, she was air headed, absentminded, and eccentric, but she was not dumb. She was a bright girl who wore her heart on her sleeve so she would always be that pillar of sunshine everyone needed when something went wrong. She was strong when she needed to be, and weak when nobody was watching.

How else, however, could she be those things if she were not as observant as she was.

It was not hard for her to notice the lingering glances he sent her best friend's way whenever _they_ did something for him. Like, when they made dinner for everyone during the time they were in the future or even in the present day.

And, Haru never even blinked now whenever _her_ name would always come first whenever someone from their little group called out for both of _them. _Like, those times when they would meet up somewhere, or when they were in danger.

"Kyoko-chan!...Haru!"

The delay was not obvious, but the emotion between the two spoken words were vastly different. The adoration and feelings of worry always dropped a few degrees whenever the second name was spoken, but Haru never flinched.

She never even dropped her smile because she was...happy with the way things were.

She was happy just to have her name uttered by those lips...without a honorific no less. Even though, she realized it only took a word and Kyoko's name would again hold more power than her own. It always did, and for now, it probably always would.

But, Haru would never give up. No, she would not just drop her first love and runaway with a broken heart ...because she knew she still had chance because of... _him_.

The bright haired scowling young man walking silently along next to the two chipper teens was her clutch. He was her reason for still believing in love.

Had one Gokudera Hayato not been next to Sawada Tsunayoshi to stand by his side, Haru would have given up on the poor hopeless boy a long time ago. Convinced he would never love her in part because of her best friend...and in part because of her forwardness.

But, because of foul mouthed, tobacco breath, overbearing, rude, and annoying Gokudera, Haru would stay for now.

Why you ask?

It was because of the way Gokudera treated Haru.

It was his irritation and exasperation whenever he even spoke about her that let her know everything was going to be okay.

"You annoying woman! Get out of my face! And don't you dare get anywhere near Juudaime!"

And.

"Oi, stupid, what the hell are you wearing! Are you mental? I will never let you marry Juudaime if you dress like that!"

Or, her most favorite.

"Stop crying! You look ugly when you cry. Plus,...you make the boss worry."

The last part always whispered.

But, those hurtful, cruel, and often vulgar words were like sweet honey coming from Gokudera.

No, not because she loved him or because she was attracted to him.

She wasn't. Even though, aesthetically speaking, he was high on the totem pole. The feelings just weren't there, and Tsuna would always be her number one.

But, those words. Those words spoken in spite and cruelty were oh so sweet only, and only, because of what they represented.

Gokudera only acknowledged those who were a threat to his boss or his status as the right hand man. He only argued with those he considered a part of the boss's family. He only recognized certain people as family. He argued with Haru everyday.

It was almost instinctual on his part to throw harsh words at the ones he thought were getting too close to Tsuna. Physically or otherwise, and Haru had only seen him raise his hackles at those closest to Tsuna.

Yamamoto was baseball freak, lovingly. Ryohei was turf top, not so lovingly. Both were muscle head, and Haru...well, Haru was everything negative in the book as along as the word woman was not too far behind.

She had deduced it early on, and she had felt a feeling of warmth tickle her belly even as he snapped his jaws at her insultingly. She was close now. She was apart of the family now. If Gokudera recognized her, she still had a chance.

As long as she had known them and hung out with them and Kyoko, she had never once even heard Gokudera say a word to or about Kyoko. Not on any occasion, and even as she sat there watching him walk not three feet away from the girl, he treated her as if she were not even there despite Tsuna's growing attachment to her.

Haru felt a flutter in her belly rise up as she watched the interaction, and she felt slightly guilty for liking the fact that someone found her best friend nonexistent. But, it meant that she had a chance with Tsuna, and if there was even a sliver of hope at all, she'd take it.

So with that last thought, Haru deflated her cheeks straightened her skirt and clenched her bag determinedly as she plastered on the most sincere smile she could muster from the bottom of her heart. Shaking off those doubtful feelings as she felt his name rise...

"Tsuna-san~~~!"

She said with such joy as she raced to catch up to the trio. Being met almost immediately with Gokudera's protest as he tried to block her from tackling Tsuna.

"Oi, you nagging harpy woman! Step away! Step away from Juudaime!"

Gokudera said animatedly as he seemed be drawing an imaginary line with his body that Haru was NOT to cross. Of course, she did so anyway as she slithered her way under his arm to attach to an already nervous Tsuna. Haru easily ignored the worried looks he was shooting a beaming Kyoko.

"Haru-chan! Ohayo!"

"H-Haru! W-what are you doing! S-stop acting so familiar! People might get the wrong idea," Tsuna said in his withering voice as he kept shooting glances at Kyoko.

"Or the right one," Reborn said as he parachuted down from Kami knows where before uttering his greetings.

"Ciao-su."

"R-Reborn! Where did you come from? Y-you can't just appear out of nowhere like that! You're only a baby! Someone might see you and call child protective services!"

All hell broke loose from there as Reborn constantly beat Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto joined them with his ever cheerful face, and Ryohei came barreling out of nowhere for the love of all that is extreme.

But, Haru barely noticed as she continuously latched herself on to Tsuna only to receive brutal beratement from Gokudera. She had no problems puffing up her chest and giving him as good as what he shot at her as she wore a scowl on her face from his insults, yet, she could not help but think that that was the way it was supposed to be.

Because his bullying her was as good as saying," You are too close to him, but he cares about you. So, I must care about you too. Even though I don't like it, this is the only way I can show it."

And, that was just fine with her. He could test her resolve. He could try to run her away subtly now, so that Tsuna wouldn't notice so much when he finally figured out his feelings. She would give him that power, begrudgingly. She would submit herself to his tests and pass because she knew he had the right. Who else other than Gokudera?

Who else other than her future husband's right hand man?

* * *

**AN: **I actually knocked that out pretty quickly! And, why not when it was meant to be a short semi-cute one-shot? Did it feel rushed? To me it felt kind of rushed. I guess because this is my first time writing in this fandom. But, what the hay! I'll get better.

Though honestly, I do feel this way. Until Gokudera acknowledges Kyoko as Tsuna's woman, I won't. I am sorry! I won't because it isn't official until Hayato deems it so. Not even if Tsuna confesses!

Considering making this a collection of one shots where Haru learns Tsuna's love for her one by one through each Guardian, and maybe even the people surrounding them. What do you think? It's up to you.


End file.
